Booty Bounce
"Booty Bounce" is a song by American recording artist Dev. It was produced by The Cataracs. Although it was released after, "Booty Bounce" was sampled in Far East Movement's hit single "Like A G6" which reached number one on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, and sold over three million downloads in the country. It was also featured on Dev's 2011 mixtape Is Hot: The Mixtape . Music video The song's music video was directed by Ethan Lader, who went on to direct Dev's clip for Bass Down Low. The video features Dev morfing into different outfits while standing still in one position. During the third verse, while for images of Dev are standing in a row, a strobe effect passes through changing into a video of Dev popping a champaigne bottle. The video was styled by Hellz Bellz. thumb|right|204px|The official music video for the song. Lyrics DJ, DJ, DJ Chorus DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Rocking Henny XO All these hoes, on my dick [ x 3 ] Bet you want to see this Booty bounce Bet you want to see this Booty bounce Bet you want to see this Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce They call me Dev I ain't yo average bitch I'm in the club every weekend On some sav ass shit And now I ain't too pretty To slap a hoe So all you girls actin' shitty Better hit the back door Where the guy, where he at I think I saw him in the back I think we're outnumbered, fuck it (fuck it) I got a baseball bat (I got a baseball bat) Where the hell am I gonna catch a man like that Put his number in my hand like that Ripped it up like I didn't give a fuck And I didn't give him a chance like that Chorus DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Rocking Henney XO All these hoes, on my dick [ x 3 ] Bet you want to see this Booty bounce Bet you want to see this Booty bounce Bet you want to see this Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce Ridin', in the saucy whip Never give a fuck it don't cost me shit I'm a gangster baby, just kidding Oh. No. She. Didn't. Can't do it like me (Uh uh) Nah, can't do it like me Nah, nah nah nah, can't do it like me I bet you wish you can do it like me Poppin' bottles in the ice (in the ice) Like a blizzard (like a blizzard) When we drink we do it right Gettin' slizzard Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride) Like Three 6 (Three 6) Now I'm feelin' so fly Like a G6 Chorus DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Rocking Henney XO All these hoes, on my dick [ x 3 ] Bet you want to see this Booty bounce Bet you want to see this Booty bounce Bet you want to see this Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce Poppin' bottles in the ice (in the ice) Like a blizzard (like a blizzard) When we drink we do it right Gettin' slizzard Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride) Like Three 6 (Three 6) Now I'm feelin' so fly Like a G6 Like a G6 Like a G6 Now I'm feelin' so fly Like a G6 Chorus DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Rocking Henney XO All these hoes, on my dick [ x 3 ] Bet you want to see this Booty bounce Bet you want to see this Booty bounce Bet you want to see this Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce (bounce!) Formats And Track Listings Digital Single Digital Remix EP Category:Songs Category:Promotional Singles